Shadow of Annihilation
by Artimis Enetri
Summary: One of Umbrella's expirments goes wrong. again. join a team of umbrella's best soldiers as they try to recapture him.
1. Chapter 1

To think, just a few hours ago my life was normal. Or as normal as the life of a member of Dark Cell's experimentation program is. My name is Brendan, code name Shadow of Annihilation. This is my story…

"Hey Bippy, congratulations. You're more than four feet tall." said Sam, shouting to his fellow guard, Brittany. Brittany, also known as Bippy, responded to this remark with a swift kick to the groin. "Shut up Sam." she said in an irritated voice. A voice seeming to come from nowhere said, "Congrats Bippy, you managed to restrain from hitting him for a full 5 minutes. A new record." Bippy and Sam both immediately stood at attention and faced the door, where they assumed their squad leader, Ben was standing. Ben was a stealth specialist and in charge of guarding the most powerful creation of Dark Cell, a super secret branch of Umbrella. So secret in fact, that even the president of Umbrella doesn't know of their existence. At least until their best hitmen, the unit known as the Annihilation Squad, decide its time for a change in leadership. When Ben turned off his cloaking field, they realized that they were looking in the wrong place and he was standing behind them. "Well, lets put those destructive urges too a good use. Dark Cell's greatest fear has been realized. Brendan has gone rouge."


	2. Disclaimer

I forgot to put the disclaimer in before, so here it is now:

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Umbrella or any of the associated stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in a prison somewhere in New York…

Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! This was the message playing throughout the prison. As guards were rushing to stop the intruder, a tall dark haired person, I blasted them out of the way with physic energy. When he got to a certain cell, containing one of my friends, he opened the door. This custom built cell, designed to hold a shadewalker, was empty. To his left, the shadows thickened and became solid. A figure walked out of the darkness, the shadows trialing him like a cloak. This was a shadewalker, a creature capable of walking through shadow. "Hello Dennard." I said. "Have wards been erected?" he asked. His voice was rough from 3 years of disuse. Guards ran around the corner. "We've located the intruders. Cell block S. Shadewalker is out!!" yelled one of them into their comlinks. "Open fire, full authority to execute." their boss replied. As the squad fired at Dennard and I, we turned towards each other and started playing rock-paper-scissors. The bullets seemed to hit an invisible wall midway between us and the guard squad. I turned to them and said "Can't you see we're trying to see who gets to kill you all? Leave us be for two more moments." One of the guards was an idiot and said, "Why don't each of you kill half of us?" "Good idea, lets do it." I replied. Five minutes of ass-kicking later, "Maybe we should leave before anyone else comes," I said, "Lets go, my contact said to meet her in central park in five minutes."

In Central Park… "God damn it! I should have synchronized watches with my friend. He's more than 15 minutes late." said Jill, my contact with Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, also known as S.T.A.R.S. "He better have not stopped to spring one of his friends from jail." The shadows thickened and a Dennard and I stepped through them. "Sorry, I had a mess to clean up." I apologized. "A few of your 'friends' stopped by earlier wondering if I've seen you. They both left." she let me know. Knowing who she meant, I said, "Two, you're positive that it wasn't three? Our squads only travel in three or four." I responded. "Too predictable, Brendan. I thought you would do better than this." said a voice that echoed from everywhere and nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ben, you can decloak now. I know you're here." said I. "And ruin the fun of watching you squirm? Now where's the fun in that?" he responded. "I know that you're here to capture me, but please leave me alone. I found out some things about Dark Cell and Umbrella that caused me to leave. Please do not make me hurt you. Jill, Dennard we're leaving. Please open a portal to Sanctuary." I calmly explained. As Dennard started to open the dark portal to my house, Ben decloaked right next to me and shot me in the stomach with a high caliber sniper rifle. It was quite painful. As the wound in the stomach started to close, I said, "Ben, you saw what they did to me during testing and you've spent the last three years watching me fight and train and live. You know it will take more than that to stop me." As I said this he just smiled and said, "Who said I was aiming for you? You just happened to be in my line of fire." I looked behind me. The bullet had gone straight through my body and hit Jill. The bullet entered right below her heart, so I guessed that she had about one more minute to live. "You bastard!!" I cried, "You are going to DIE for that!" Ben then looked at my energy level through his scope and saw that my power was burning through the energy dampeners that Dark Cell had placed around me. "So he does have the power…" muttered Ben under his breath. "I've done all I came here to do. Goodbye." He said. Then a helicopter flew over head and dropped a ladder down for him to grab on to.


End file.
